


Будет всегда

by Indigo_deep_blue



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigo_deep_blue/pseuds/Indigo_deep_blue





	Будет всегда

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MsAda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAda/gifts).



Стива срывает совершенно внезапно.

Это не первая операция Коммандос, не в первый раз они рискуют, не в первый раз Баки оказывается в гуще рукопашной, а не на расстоянии выстрела.  
Наверное, думает Баки, когда Стив ведет его, крепко сжав ладонь в своей, прочь от уснувшей стоянки вглубь леска, наверное, накипело. Накопилось.   
Баки мысленно фыркает - а нечего было носиться с ним как с писаной торбой, "ты еще не оправился, Бак", "тебе надо набраться сил, Бак", " я теперь рядом, Баки, куда нам спешить". Угу, конечно, некуда, вот только все закрутилось: Коммандос, операции, Гидра, отчеты, планирования и когда бы просто выспаться. Нет, поцелуи остались, прикосновения, объятия, они пару раз даже потискались довольно горячо, но это так, этого мало.  
Баки чертовски соскучился.

Насколько соскучился Стив, Баки понимает, когда они оказываются на берегу реки, в которой вечером, пока не зашло солнце, они все вместе наплавались до звона в ушах.

Стив целует его как никогда раньше - серьезно, никогда до этого, настолько по-хозяйски, так глубоко и бесстыдно, что Баки первые мгновения замирает.  
Он же сам учил Стива целоваться, давно, до плена, до войны, в маленькой комнате, прямо на кровати (на _их_ кровати в итоге), и откуда теперь в Стиве этот напор, этот непереносимый жар, сила, страсть, нежность - много, Стив никогда так. Кто его научил, кто ему показал, кто растравил, раскалил почти добела и когда успел - мысли скачут, злые, беспомощные, невыносимые, пока Стив не отстраняется, глядя в глаза и сжимая ладонями лицо, проводя большими пальцами по щекам. Взгляд в упор темный, почти жесткий, брови сосредоточено нахмурены. Смотрит внимательно и говорит, утверждая:  
\- Баки.  
И целует снова.

Баки самым краем хватает мысль, пока может: сыворотка делает плохое отвратительным, хорошее великим, ну конечно же - и перестает думать совсем.

Одежда куда-то девается, на земле под его спиной оказывается одеяло, а Баки никак не может до конца понять, что Стив, как Стив, насколько Стив. Большой, действительно большой - везде (отшутили уже между собой на эту тему, когда опробовали, Баки сжимал ладонь, двигал ее рывками, прижимался пахом к бедру, шептал на ухо, что _тут тоже вырос, надо же, а мне и раньше нравилось_ , посмеивался, задерживал дыхание, похрипывал на выдохе, Стив стонал тихо и стискивал ладони на его бедрах, подставлял под поцелуи шею, толкался навстречу) - накрывает Баки всего, целиком, горячий, жадный, руки везде, губы, прикусывает ему бок, вылизывает соски, и Баки совсем теряется.  
Ему ведь интересно было, какой Стив стал, не глазами принять - попробовать, ощупать, ощутить всем собой, но не думал, что оно так. Как в центре урагана, природная мощь, нечего противопоставить, нечего доказывать, и помочь нечем.

Баки вел всегда: не обманывал себя, Стив знал правильное направление куда лучше, но расчистить дорогу, сделать ее безопасной, по возможности легкой и приятной - всегда Баки. Всегда и везде, в постели тоже, Баки помнит, как в их первый раз кожа Стива была липкой от холодного пота, и его сжатые губы, и как время от времени по всему тонкому телу проходила волна дрожи - такой сильной, что Баки становилось не по себе. И как Баки улыбался, помнит тоже - не мог он не улыбаться Стиву, для Стива и за Стива, за них обоих, и гладил его по спине, и подавался навстречу каждому жесту и движению, и не отводил взгляда, шептал что-то подбадривающее и нежное, хоть страшно было, и неловко, и смешно чуть-чуть.

Сейчас ему не страшно и не неловко - Стив прижимает его сильнее, стискивает, кусает в шею, в рот, проводит с силой ладонями по бокам, прихватывает зубами ребро в солнечном сплетении, дышит Баки в грудь, замерев на секунду, сжимая ладонями его запястья. Опускается ниже - растерянность Баки выходит на новый виток, ему странно, горячо, хорошо, как никогда и ни с кем, Стив касается подбородком головки крепко стоящего члена, наклоняет лицо и берет в рот.

Баки кажется, что кожа сейчас лопнет и он просто вывернется на изнанку.

Стив никогда не делал такого, ему и в голову не приходило, невинному Стиви, что можно и так.  
Баки да - знал, и пробовал, и мечтал со Стивом, не чтобы Стив, а самому - вылизать бы Роджерса от макушки до пяточек, ничего не пропустить, ни сантиметра кожи, заласкать Стива, замучить нежностью, заставить задыхаться от нетерпения и жажды.   
Вот только гораздо вероятней в таком случае Стив начал бы задыхаться от приступа астмы: ему непросто давались их постельные забавы, а уж такие откровенные и вовсе могли привести к печальным последствиям.

Сейчас Баки извивается под Стивом, цепляется пальцами за широкие плечи, стонет протяжно и непривычно даже для самого себя, пытается толкнуться глубже. Стив прижимает его бедра к земле, не дает двигаться - облизывает только головку, посасывает, обводит языком вокруг, дразнит уздечку. Выпускает член изо рта, оставляет поцелуи на каждой его венке, ведет языком от основания вверх - как мороженое ест; Баки опирается на локти и смотрит, но голова тяжелая, так и норовит запрокинуться, тянет к земле.

Баки снова падает на одеяло, а Стив вылизывает его живот, двигается ниже, не касаясь члена, ласкает кожу, не отрываясь, не прерываясь, разводит Баки ноги, целует внутреннюю сторону бедра, ведет языком выше. Баки захлебывается стонами, пальцами касается только светлой макушки, в голове мутно - ну что Стив с ним, как с девчонкой, сколько можно, как будто он не видит, что Баки готов, что Баки не сомневается, что Баки пойдет до конца, что бы там ни было; а Стив пускай поспешит, в самом деле.  
Чертов Роджерс разводит его бедра еще шире, распихивает плечами, ладони заводит под ягодицы, притягивает Баки к своему рту и начинает вылизывать.

Баки вскрикивает и выгибается в его руках, и громко стонет, когда Стив толкается языком внутрь, - Баки теперь стонет практически без перерыва, на каждое движение Стива, все громче и громче, а когда Стив стонет ему в ответ - внутрь - и начинает мелко лизать по краю, Баки как со стороны слышит собственный вопль; воздуха не хватает, в глазах щиплет и совсем темно, а сердцу будто мало места в груди. Движения языка Стива становятся настойчивее, глубже, Баки словно качает на волнах, и он движется с ними в такт, а в голове пусто-пусто, только "Стив, Стив, СтивСтивСтиви".

И Стив словно слышит его призыв, отрывается, движется вверх по телу Баки, легко облизывает яички, ведет языком по члену, чуть задерживается на головке, коротко и сильно лижет ее - Баки не выдерживает, снова вскрикивает, закрывает глаза, а когда открывает их снова - Стив уже дышит ему в рот, смотрит в упор, гладит бок одной рукой, а второй - подтягивает его бедро выше, заставляя открыться. Такой сильный, его движения и впрямь похожи на волны - бороться с ними невозможно, бесполезно, да и зачем, они же ласкают, поддерживают, и Баки совсем не хочется сопротивляться, только позволить - все.   
Стив проводит ребром ладони у него между ягодиц, поглаживает влажную дырку кончиками пальцев, прихватывает губами его пересохшие губы, смотрит в упор - и Баки как-то неожиданно понимает, что он уже позволил Стиву все.

Стив так близко и так горячо, и Баки гнется, гнется в его руках, поясницей, чтобы ближе, обхватывает ногами, ему хорошо, ему жарко, ласково, весело, руки кладет Стиву на плечи, ведет к шее, к лопаткам, там перекатывается все, дышит, живет, так приятно гладить, прижиматься, такое сильное - непреходящее, думает Баки, Стив, вечное, будет всегда.

Под веками становится светло, волны поднимают тело выше, а Стив выдыхает ему в ухо судорожное "Баки".  
\- Стив, - думает Баки в ответ, он постоянно так думает, - Стив.

 

* * * 

Стив все про себя знает: никакой он не хороший человек.  
Не подлец, конечно, не маньяк-убийца, не злодей, даже не мизантроп.  
Он любит людей, осознает ценность их жизней, уважает за поступки и душевные качества, за силу воли, за целеустремленность, за преданность и поддержку - в общем, Стив действительно хорошо относится к окружающим.

Беда в том, что Баки он любит и уважает сильнее, чем всех остальных, вместе взятых, и жизнь его дорога Стиву гораздо, гораздо больше других.

Думать об этом в редкие минуты уединения с Баки, уткнувшись лицом в его шею, - чистый идиотизм, но Стив ничего не может поделать. Именно в такие моменты внутри все сжимается; любовь, нежность, тревога - все вместе, стягивают внутренности петлей, заставляют волноваться, прижимать Баки крепче к себе, думать, как мало у них может быть времени, что его, может, совсем не осталось. Стив теперь, конечно, супер-солдат, но даже сыворотка не спасет его при прямом попадании снаряда. И как тогда Баки будет без него?..

Баки словно чувствует волнение Стива, ерзает под ним, перестает сдавливать коленями бока, мягко проводит ладонями по спине от шеи до самой задницы Стива, чуть стискивает на ней ладони, тихо усмехается Стиву в висок.  
Стив толкается в него еще не до конца опавшим членом, вызывая волну дрожу и прерывистый, громкий выдох, и крепко целует ниже ключицы, оставляя яркое пятно засоса там, где его никто не увидит.

Стиву до замирающего сердца хочется, чтобы его увидели все.

Чтобы Коммандос, и Филиппс, и весь штаб, и каждый солдат - видели и знали.  
Не просто что Стив и Баки вместе - господи, конечно, они вместе, с самого детства рядом, одни мечты, одни цели, одна квартира в Бруклине, одна палатка на двоих на фронте, этим никого не удивишь; а что Стив трахает Баки, вот так-то. Что Баки раздвигает для Стива ноги, насаживается на его член, стонет от его движений внутри, кончает под Стивом - такой красивый, послушный, податливый, распущенный и беззащитный. Губы мокрые, распахнутые, волосы прилипли ко лбу, и глаза будто во все лицо, зрачки огромные - Стив видит там свое отражение каждый раз, - а взгляд ошеломленный, немного испуганный, будто Баки не верит, что такое может быть, что такое вообще случается на свете.  
Стив знает - никто и никогда больше, и ему так хочется всем показать, какой Баки бывает, какой Баки бывает для Стива; какой Баки бывает только для Стива.  
Еще в Бруклине Стив мечтал об этом, а на фронте и после спасения Баки из плена это превратилось в тягу, почти в необходимость.

И когда Баки в его палатке быстро одевается, натягивая форму все еще дрожащими пальцами, от идеальной прически ни следа, взгляд плывет, Стиву ужасно хочется откинуть полог, крикнуть - эй, все сюда. И когда бы все непременно подошли, потому что Кэп же зовет, эй, сказал бы Стив, смотрите - и отошел бы в сторону.  
Баки замер бы - застыл от неожиданности и смущения, рубашка все еще расстегнута, засосы на белой коже груди, одной рукой сжимал бы китель, а второй зачесывал бы растрепанные волосы к затылку. Красивый, горячий, свежевыебанный Баки. Облизывался бы, конечно - он всегда облизывается, когда нервничает - еще разгорался бы румянцем на скулах, только на скулах, Баки вообще редко краснеет. Скользил бы взглядом - сытым, отлично потрахавшегося мужика, большая редкость на фронте - по чужим лицам, пока бы не нашел Стива. А Стив бы так и стоял у входа в палатку, следил бы и контролировал - увидел каждый, что именно каждый увидел и какие выводы сделал. Видел бы в чужих глазах похоть, и раздражение, и удивление, и брезгливость, и любопытство, зависть бы видел тоже, как и искреннюю ненависть, а потом бы опустил полог, шагнул бы к Баки, снова стягивая с него рубашку, сказал бы:  
\- Ну вот, теперь можешь кричать, - и погладил бы пальцами след от зубов на чужом запястье.

Баки очень здорово кричит, Стив узнал сегодня.

Голова почему-то снова идет кругом, Стив скатывается с Баки, но не отодвигается, укладывает его на бок, чтобы лицом к лицу - гладить, прижимать, щупать. Стив ведет рукой по спине Баки, по пояснице, протискивается пальцами туда, где только что был - там влажно, горячо, чуть пульсирует, и Баки вздрагивает. Стив чувствует, как по пальцам течет - мое, думает Стив, мой - и проталкивает глубже, затыкает. Баки сжимается от его движений, стонет, дышит в шею, и Стиву очень хочется перегнуться через его плечо или уложить на спину, развести ноги - посмотреть, убедиться, успокоиться.  
Баки снова будто читает его мысли: отводит ногу в сторону, откидывается на спину, выгибается, так, чтобы пальцы Стива все еще оставались внутри, но было видно. И Стив смотрит, смотрит-смотрит-смотрит, не может оторвать глаз, снова двигает пальцами внутрь; Баки шипит, и Стив поднимает на него остекленевший, завороженный взгляд.

Баки такой красивый сейчас, что Стив не может удержаться - он щупает его лицо как слепой, проводит пальцами по бровям, скулам, очерчивает подбородок и линию челюсти, гладит нос, переносицу, дразнит кончики пальцев прикосновением к ресницам. Ему мало, так мало, он поднимает вторую руку вверх, касается чужих красных и искусанных губ и только тогда понимает, что пальцы влажные, и где они только что были.  
Сердце Стива на секунду ухает вниз - от страха, что Баки может оттолкнуть, отвернуться, что ему может стать противно, и от порочности происходящего, от того, насколько все неправильно и правильно одновременно.  
Все это мгновенно проносится у Стива в голове, он смотрит Баки в глаза, не отрываясь, видит отражение своего страха. А потом Баки моментально словно наливается жаром под ним - веки тяжелеют, взгляд жгучий, из-под ресниц, на висках капельки пота, а по телу проходит настолько горячая и ощутимая волна, что Стива тоже накрывает и он, не удержавшись, гладит пальцами губы Баки

Баки зарывает глаза и медленно облизывает - и свои губы, и пальцы Стива.

Стив слышит стон и только после этого понимает, что стонет он сам - смотреть на Баки практически невыносимо, низ живота снова тянет возбуждением, дыхание срывается, и он наклоняется к лицу Баки, не отнимая руки от его губ; целует его рот, трогает изнутри - языком, пальцами, выворачивает нежную кожу, слизывает общий вкус, жмется второй ладонью к шее Баки и членом к его животу, наваливается и снова разводит Баки ноги, сходя с ума от желания и нежности.  
\- Мой, - стучит в висках вместе с взбесившимся пульсом, - моймоймой.

И даже сквозь шум крови в голове и заполошенное дыхание Баки в сознание пробивается чей-то крик.  
\- Кэп!

\- Бля-я-ядь, - Баки запрокидывает голову назад, прерывая поцелуй.

\- Кэп, Баки с тобой? Вы где?

Гейб - чертов придурок, кто так орет в ночном лесу, когда до линии фронта всего ничего.  
Стив толком даже не осознает, что уже стоит на ногах и в брюках и натягивает так и не расстегнутую рубашку. Рядом совершенно заторможенный и голый Баки с расфокусированным взглядом борется с вывернутыми наизнанку брючинами.  
Стива разбирает смех от этой картины, он шагает к Баки на мгновение прижимает его всего к себе - мягкого, горячего, расслабленного - целует в висок.  
\- Спустись к воде, ополоснись, я его отвлеку, - и Баки улыбается ему в ответ, потирается щекой об стивову щеку, наклоняется за одеждой и скрывается в темноте.

\- Кэп! - раздается уже чуть испуганный голос Гейба откуда-то справа.  
\- Да тут я, тут, - Стив поворачивается в нужную сторону и слышит, как за спиной тихо смеется Баки. - Я здесь.


End file.
